Musing Hearts
by HeirofHoHo
Summary: SasuNaruOneshot 6, No Good Deed. In order to save Sasuke, Naruto calls upon Kyuubi's power. But in his blind rage, he makes matters much, much worse. Genocide, Suicide, Major Character Death, dark and crazy Naruto. PG16
1. Musing Hearts

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, But I do own a Naruto plushie.**

StartStartStartStartStartStartStart

It is my duty. It is my sin. It is my confession. I love him. I have always loved him and I can't stop. Its fate, its destiny, it's wrong. Since I was born I've had people claim I'm a prodigy. Since he was born, they've claimed him a demon. And in some sorts he is. He did something unthinkable, unfavorable, and untamable. He made me love him. It that makes me wonder.

How did he do it? I'm an unbreakable shell of a person, yet he made me love him. I can't love. I'll only hurt those I love. I don't even remember what love is, yet I know I love him.

What is love? Is it merrily two people with a special bond? Or is more? Why do people love? It's a dangerous emotion. It brings tears, pain, and heartache. I refuse to feel any emotion, not even joy. Then why did the one emotion that broke through me have to be the most unstable.

And the hardest and most important question, why him? Was it his smile that always seemed to lighten the room? Or was it the beautiful melody of his laugh? Could it be the untouched innocence that he possesses? Or could it be his pain? That we were both alone and that we need each other. Is that why I love him? I don't know, I'm lost. Yes, I admit it, the great Sasuke Uchina (sp?) is lost. And all because of him.

I became interlaced in his eyes, lost in the want to touch is beautiful hair. I love him. I love Naruto Uzumaki.

EndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEnd

I konw it's short, but it was supposed to be. I know I haven't finished my other stories. I know I didn't fight with my muses at the begining.

Hoho: Amazing...

Alexa: Truly

I know a lot of things were weird about this story but it came to me while I was making a model of the theory o Space-Time. The last thing I know is that little purple button down there with the GO on it would love for you to click it. I would like it too.


	2. Lick My LollyPop

Just a random bit of fun I thought I'd try out. A high school fic! Well, drabble.

**Warnings: it's short, it's shonen-ai, and it's awesome! I hope. . .**

**Disclaimer: why would I own it? I'm broke!**

**Lick My Lollypop**

Third period, the only period Sasuke Uchiha could stand. The rest were full of crazy fan girls, stupid classmates, perverted teachers, and boring lesson plans. But not third period, it was full of sunshine, and sugar. It was his free period, and he was currently spending it eating lollypops with the school idiot. Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of the tenth and the world's most adorable uke. Blonde hair that seemed to soak in the sunshine, blue eyes so pure and beautiful, like the ocean. A body so slender and small, he looked like a girl from the back. The most kissable lips, a cherry pink, and a cute tongue that kept dancing around the sugary candy. . .

"Sasuke!" The Uchiha instantly stopped thinking about the blonde and he instead started looking at him. He was pouting.

"What dobe?"

"Don't call me that bastard!" Sasuke snorted at the blonde antics and repeated his question, without the nickname. "I got dirt on my lollypop!"

"So? Dirt has yet to kill anyone dobe."

"Fine! You do it then!

"Do what, dobe?"

"Lick my lollypop!" Sasuke gaped at the blonde, or at least he would have but Uchihas have more dignity then that. A dirty thought began to from in his head.

"Alright, as long as you lick mine."

"Whatever bastard." Sasuke smirked and bent over towards the blonde. He flicked his tongue along the cherry flavored treat. Naruto smiled at his friend and began to lick his sucker again. That is until Sasuke stopped him. "What asshole?"

"Your turn."

**END**

If you did not understand the pervertedness in that then I fear for your sanity.


	3. Hands

Songfic, song hands by Jewel.

_**Sasuke**_

_Naruto_

**Hands**

'Damn Sasuke, I hate him!' Naruto collapsed on the grass and sighed. He had just been to Sasuke's, but the Uchiha had been pissed at Kakashi and had decided to take it out on the first living thing he saw. Which just so happened to be a certain blonde fox that just so happened to be his LOVER! Lover, as in, one he loved! You don't slap your lover if you're mad at your sensei!

He sighed again and looked out over the mountain. When he was younger the only thing he wanted was respect, love and his face on the very mountain he was sitting on. But that was then and then was a long time ago. He knew what being a ninja meant now! Help those in need, protect those you love, and love anyone who asks for it.

That was the blonde's new way of living, it wasn't about titles anymore. So the village didn't love him, he could still love them. That was what really made a Hokage, not skills or jutsus.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back, listening to the rhythm of the earth around him. He didn't notice the figure approaching him from behind. The figure was about to say something when a beautiful noise reached his ear. Naruto was quietly singing.

"_If I could tell the world just one thing  
_

_It would be that we're all OK  
_

_And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful  
_

_And useless in times like these  
_

_I won't be made useless  
_

_I won't be idle with despair  
_

_I will gather myself around my faith  
_

_For light does the darkness most fear  
_

_My hands are small, I know  
_

_But they're not yours, they are my own  
_

_But they're not yours, they are my own  
_

_And I am never broken" _

The blonde's words seemed to carry over the mountain riding on the wind around them. It was like he was singing for the entire village when only the figure and he could hear the words. Which the blonde had stopped singing. It seemed like he was lost in the first lyrics. But the figure wasn't.

"_**Poverty stole your golden shoes  
**_

_**It didn't steal your laughter  
**_

_**And heartache came to visit me  
**_

_**But I knew it wasn't ever after  
**_

_**We'll fight, not out of spite  
**_

_**For someone must stand up for what's right  
**_

_**'Cause where there's a man who has no voice  
**_

_**There ours shall go singing"**_

The blonde whipped around and saw the figure for the first time. 'Sasuke!'

"_My hands are small I know  
_

_But they're not yours, they are my own  
_

_But they're not yours, they are my own  
_

_I am never broken  
_

_In the end only kindness matters  
_

_In the end only kindness matters  
_

_I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
_

_I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
_

_I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
_

_My hands are small I know  
_

_But they're not yours, they are my own  
_

_But they're not yours, they are my own  
_

_And I am never broken  
_

_My hands are small I know  
_

_But they're not yours, they are my own  
_

_But they're not yours, they are my own  
_

_And I am never broken  
_

_We are never broken"  
_

The Uchiha walked up and sat down next to Naruto.

"Um, you're a good singer." 'Damn, that's all I can think of after he sang that!'

"Thanks, you're good too." The blonde adverted his eyes and stared of into the distance again. "If only they'd listen. . ."

Sasuke grabbed the blondes hands and forced Naruto to look at him. "I heard, and your right. Only kindness matters, and I really haven't been kind." Blue eyes stared into black. "I'm sorry."

"I know, and I forgive you."

"I love you."

"I know, and I love you too." The black haired boy stood up and offered a hand to the blonde. Naruto took it and pulled himself up. They began to walk back down to the village. Suddenly Naruto stopped. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're no longer broken."

"If I brake again, will you fix me again?"

"Of course, we are never broken. At least, we're never broken for very long."

**END**

**R and R**


	4. Fangirlism

I realize I haven't gotten barely any reviews for this but that's okay. These drabbles are just random things that pop up in my head while I try to beat writer's block. So, here's another one.

**Fangirlism**

It hurt really bad, it was the worst pain I had ever felt. Worse then being stabbed with a thousand kunai or run over a thousand shadow clones. I loved him so goddamn much! I'd do anything for him to share my feelings, for him to love me like I love him! No, I won't do anything for him; I'll do everything for him!

I write him letters of my undying love every single day! I watch his every movement so that I know about him. I spend every dollar I earn on dangerous missions buying him chocolates and flowers and teddy bears and weapons and everything! I've dreamed about giving birth to his heir, holding his hand, simply watching him while he sleeps! It's my dream!

But no; I dream, I spend; I do every little thing he could ever want, but still no! He has a goddamn lover! Doesn't matter how much I try, that dumb blonde gets him! She doesn't deserve him! She'll never deserve him! Wait a minute, that last sentence was wrong. Yes, it was exactly what I once thought, but not anymore. Scratch what I just said.

Let's try this again. No matter what I do that dumb blonde gets him! He doesn't deserve him! He'll never deserve him! That's right, he. That's what hurts the most. I accidentally walked by them making out in the park. The blonde haired, skinny, very feminine looking body beneath him was moaning like crazy! I wanted to kill that girl. Then they separated, and I saw that that girl was none other Naruto Uzumaki.

A boy was dating my true love! Making love with him every night, panting underneath him! That should be me! I should be the one he adores! The one he would give his life for, his dream for! Why him? Why not me? Why Sasuke, I love you. . .

**The End**

Just my thoughts on what must be going on in the mind of a random fangirl. Tons of sasunaru stories show tons of hate for them and disrespect. This is just a little love for the forgotten girls!


	5. Simple

"_Simple lesson, simple gift_

_Simple life and simple bliss_

_A simple love, sweet, sincere _

_Nothing more then simple here_

_Dancing feet, music plays_

_Happiness for simple days_

_This place here is simply blessed_

_But is simplicity always best_

_Sleepless eyes, and ragged hair_

_When did life get so unfair_

_You miss the simplicity of it all_

_Listen to its distant call_

_Confusing lesson, broken gift_

_Soap opera life that's lacking bliss_

_Is my love still as sincere_

_Nothing simple with me here"_

Life was once simple for me, my boyfriend loved me, and my friends adored me. I was happy. Happier then I'd ever been. People accepted me for who I was, not who I was once thought to be. Then he **came.**

My boyfriend finally accomplished one of his dreams. It gave him the hope to try for his other goals. I couldn't help him. There was no physical way for me to support his heir. No matter how hard I tried, I could never do it.

He knew I couldn't. He said as long as he had me he was content without restoring his clan. He was lying through his teeth. I knew him to well to fall for that. He wanted children, I couldn't give him that. He wanted someone else. I could see it in his eyes when we went out.

He was examining girls to see who would be the best chose. He didn't need to know them, they wouldn't even need him to ask before agreeing with him. They wanted him so bad. I always laughed at their pathetic attempts when ever he rejected them.

I can't do that anymore, he's no longer mine. I know how they feel, he wants better. Well that fine with me. If I stay here I'll be too heartbroken to complete my dreams. That's simply fine. I won't be a kage, I'll marry one. Gaara will be happy to see me, he could never refuse me wanting to be his wife.

Sasuke Uchiha is simply the past now. I'm over him and my foolish dream to become Hokage. I can be Mrs. Kazekage, I can be Gaara's. I don't need the teme, all I need is my red headed sandman. Yep, I don't need that darn Uchiha. I never did need him, not ever.

Maybe Kyuubi can get me pregnant?

"_Simple lesson, simple gift_

_Simple life and simple bliss_

_A simple love, sweet, sincere _

_Nothing more then simple here"_

**AN. I nearly finished a new chapter for "Garden of Aden and "Without You" so except the some time soon. This oneshot was nearly an angst fest that bashed SasuNaru, so I had to add that line at the end. If you prefer GaaNaru, feel free to pretend that last line isn't there! **

**Luv Ya!**


	6. No Good Deed

**Because there are going to be many Christmas and New Year one-shots coming out, I wrote a dark charity. This one-shot will be another song-fic, based on _Wicked's "No Good Deed."_**

**And since I can't add lines, I'll write OVOVO as my lines. **

**No Good Deed**

"No! Baa-chan, you can't!" The blonde cried, grabbing hold of the taller blonde's robes. He clung to them for dear life as tears ran down his face and sobs racked his small frame.

"I'm sorry Naruto. He's a missing-nin and S-class at that. I have to, it's the law. No one, not even an Uchiha can get away with what he did."

"But Orochimaru was controlling his mind; he didn't choose to do it on his own! He confessed on his own, he didn't even put up a fight! Tsunade, you can't!"

"The elders won't stand to reason, I can't stop this. I'm sorry, Sasuke must be executed." The blonde stared into her eyes for a few more seconds, before running out of the office; the door slamming behind. But those few seconds were enough for Tsunade to look into the blonde's eyes through it his soul. The hurt, love, fear, pain, determination, and hate were to strong for her to bear. She collapsed in her chaired in resolution.

**OVOVO**

'No, there has to be a way!' The blonde thought desperately. He was scrambling through scrolls trying to find any that said anything that might be considered a loophole. There had to be something!

Naruto cried out, and slammed his head on the table. He couldn't fail Sasuke! All his precious people were dieing, he couldn't let his greatest loved one die as well. On a mission to rescue Hinata's newborn from bandits after the Byakugan, she had died saving his life. When he tried to get revenge on Iuka's ex-boyfriend, he had only got himself slammed into a brick wall as Iruka took the kunai for him. In the heart.

He couldn't fail anyone else! Never again would his stupidity kill his loved ones, never! It was then he saw the scroll sealed with five point star, a creation of his father. He opened it and as he read, his eyes got wider and wider. 'No, I couldn't.' The deep rumble of a laugh answered him.

"_Why not? He'll die, and it will be your fault. Again." _The blonde stared at the scroll, and then folded in up. He then placed it in his kunai holder and ran from the Hokage Tower.

**OVOVO**

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes as Anko read his crimes out loud. His onyx eyes were strong and held Naruto's gaze with power. Naruto couldn't hold the look for long, and he cracked, tears leaking out of his eyes. Sasuke's eyes softened and he whispered 'I love you'. Naruto could hear Sakura and Ino's sobs and saw the sadness in the eyes of everyone else. No one wanted Sasuke to suffer this fate. But none of them knew how he felt. Yes, many of them had lost their lovers, but they weren't at fault. Naruto could stop this, he could.

The blonde's cerulean eyes lit up as Anko stepped away from the platform. The Anbu circled Sasuke and took aim.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and grabbed the scroll. The sky darkened to a deep red as Kyuubi's laugh ripped through the air. "Eleka nahmen, nahmen.  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen," The blonde read. The grounds around him leap into flame and screams from his friends could be heard. "Eleka nahmen, nahmen. Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen!"

The room was now bare of anyone other then Naruto and Sasuke's chained form. But Naruto could not see Sasuke, all he could see was red, all he could hear were screams. "Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain. Though they beat him, let him feel no pain. Let his bones never break, and however they try to destroy him, let him never die. Let him never die!" With his blind rage, he missed the light fade from Sasuke's eyes as his skin hardened into stone.

**OVOVO**

"Eleka nahmen, nahmen. Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen, nahmen. Ah tum ah tum eleka . . . eleka . . . What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading! I don't even know which trick I ought to try!" Naruto cried as he ran through the now burning Konoha. "Sasuke, where are you? Already dead, or bleeding? One more disaster I can add to my generous supply?"

"No good deed goes unpunished, no act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished, that's my new creed. My road of good intentions, led where such roads always lead." The blonde looked up the craving of his father on Hokage Mountain. "No good deed goes unpunished!"

**OVOVO**

Standing atop his fathers head Naruto stared down at what was left of his home. "Hinata, Iruka-sensei, Sasuke . . . SASUKE!" The blonde collapsed on the ground.

"One question haunts and hurts, too much, too much to mention. Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are maybe that's the reason why. No good deed goes unpunished! All helpful urges should be circumvented! No good deed goes unpunished. Sure, I meant well, well, look at what well meant did. All right, enough, so be it. So be it then. Let all Konoha be agreed, I'm wicked through and through. Since I cannot succeed Sasuke, saving you, I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again. Ever again! No good deed," The blonde shouted from the edge, "will I do," His figure began to tumble towards the ruins, his voice ringing down with him, "AGAIN!"

**OVOVO**

Well, wasn't that depressing. I don't own most of that dialogue, it's lyrics from the original song sung by Idina Menzel.


End file.
